


I’m not ready yet

by ccm1822



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, POV Catra (She-Ra), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccm1822/pseuds/ccm1822
Summary: When Catra fell down the steps of the school, she didn’t expect anyone to help her, nor did she want them too.And when she felt arms around her, instead of the floor, Catra did not feel relief. She felt annoyance.-Short thing I wrote about Adora and Catra fighting, and Catra seeing her for one of the first times in a long time after that fight. And her thought process behind why she doesn’t say anything.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 24





	I’m not ready yet

When Catra fell down the steps of the school, she didn’t expect anyone to help her, nor did she want them too. She had already accepted that she would hit the ground, and honestly it wouldn’t have hurt that bad. Catra was agile, and could have caught herself in a way that would have lessened the impact. She knew of course that this was silly. Who would choose falling down stairs over human interaction. Well, Catra would. It wasn’t that she didn’t like other people. It was that she tended to rub them the wrong way. Okay, maybe she was kind of rude, but she obviously didn’t want them to bother her. Did she really look like that much of an approachable person? And when she felt arms around her, instead of the floor, Catra did not feel relief. She felt annoyance. It was an emotion she didn’t like to show, like all her other ones, but one that still slipped through the cracks in her demeanor. She looked up at the bulkish girl holding her. Catra’s strong feeling of wanting to avoid people only increased, when she saw it was her old friend Adora. In fact, you could even say the feeling changed to anger. Anger or sadness. 

“Hey.” Adora said, as if she wasn’t aware of their ex-friendship at all. 

Catra wondered if she even cared at all, as she jumped from Adora’s arms. “You didn’t need to catch me.” She said, it came out in a rude voice. She hadn’t meant it to be rude, it just had. She didn’t correct herself, deciding rudeness was better than sadness, or hurt. 

Adora grinned, obviously not understanding Catra’s tone. “But I did.” 

Catra tried to remember when the last time she had seen Adora’s grin was. It had been so long since they had grown apart, but also not long at all. And it was more like being ripped apart, than growing apart. 

“Like I said, you didn’t have to.” Catra had never liked Adora’s savior complex. Especially since it often included Catra making new friends. She didn’t need new friends. She hadn’t needed anyone, but Adora. Obviously Adora hadn’t felt the same way. 

Finally Adora seemed to pick up on Catra’s mood. The bigger girl seemed a little off-put by it. Catra thought maybe it was because she was used to everyone liking her. Catra sometimes wished she could be like that. Although it was definitely too late for her to be anything, but some moody cliche outcast. 

After awkward silence Adora responded. “Well it was good to see you.” 

Catra wouldn’t say it had been good to see Adora. Did Catra miss her? Yes. Did that mean it was good to see her? No. It was more like scratching an open wound. Catra needed time to heal, not that she, herself, or anyone else for that matter would give her any. Especially herself. 

“Goodbye Adora.” She said. Walking off, just like Adora had. Subconsciously Catra knew it was her fault too, and that just made her feel worse. There were too many reasons for what had happened, and too long after to fix things. 

“Wait.” Adora called, Catra almost turned. “I miss you.” 

Catra smiled sadly, but didn’t turn around. “I do too.” 

She would be ready to fix this someday. And maybe by then it would be too late. Maybe it already was. But one day, she would be ready to try. And that was what mattered. 

And as Catra walked off, away from Adora, she couldn’t help, but feel like for once she should let herself feel. For once she should let herself be vulnerable. Let herself turn around, and cry, like she had alone the day after Adora, and she had fought. Instead, she frowned, something that probably made her look pissed, even when that was far from the truth at this point, and continued on.


End file.
